Petits meurtres entre amis
by roseredhoney
Summary: Une affaire qui tourne mal, et John se retrouve blessé. OS.


Petits meurtres entre amis.  


Ils étaient tout les deux dans la chambre, sur le lit qui à présent ressemblait plus à un champ de bataille qu'un lit normal où l'on venait pour dormir. Non là c'était bien autre chose, et pas dans un sens érotique. Absolument pas.  
Là c'était plutôt un étalage de cotons, de gazes et de serviettes pleines de sang. Les fringues étaient tombées elles aussi mais pour des questions pratiques. Alors Sherlock s'occupait de son amant, avec une douceur qui lui était propre, qui n'existait que pour lui. C'était difficile de le soigner parce qu'il n'avait pas su par ou commencer. John était amoché des pieds à la tête, et forcément la panique intérieur qui avait envahit le détective ne l'aidait pas à se concentrer sur quelque chose de précis pour le moment.  
Le médecin lui ne disait rien, il laissait juste faire Sherlock, parce que tout de suite il se débrouillait plutôt bien, et que lui était un peu sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer à peine une heure auparavant.

*

C'était devenu une très mauvaise habitude des gens qui en voulait à Sherlock Holmes… De prendre John pour cible, de s'attaquer à la personne la plus proche du célèbre détective consultant. Même si leur relation était secrète, tout le monde savait forcément que John était l'assistant de Sherlock, avec le blog. Et il était de notoriété publique que personne ne voulait être proche de lui tant il était agaçant avec ses remarques acerbes et très indélicates. C'est qu'il avait toujours le chic pour dire les choses vraies au pire moment, et de les dire avec une froideur scientifique telle qu'elles apparaissaient comme la pire des insultes. Après tout, il n'y avait que la vérité qui blesse…  
Bref, tout avait tourné bizarrement, et surtout, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur des routes de montagnes. Petites, serrées, dangereuses. Mais ce ne fut pas un accident de voiture qui les mena à leur perte, non juste quelques moments au bord d'une falaise, et l'arrivée inopinée du tueur (Celle là, Sherlock ne l'avait pas vu venir !), un homme peu âgé qui avait suivit l'investigation du détective. Et ce retrouvait là, pour essayer de se débarrasser d'eux, une arme à feu à la main. Sauf que Sherlock était plus jeune, plus rapide et avait anticipé le geste de l'homme qui voulait leur tirer dessus. Il avait attrapé le pistolet après avoir fait basculer le tueur en le déstabilisant sur les graviers humides et l'avait retourné contre lui.  
Sauf.  
Sauf que le coup de feu qui s'était échappé de ce moment infime ou les graviers ont crissés, ou le pied à glissé, ou la jambe à fléchi, ou le bassin s'est déséquilibré, ou le tronc s'est tordu et le bras s'est relevé ont fait que la balle avait largement dévié de sa trajectoire initiale pour se terminer sur le bord de l'épaule de Watson. Ce qui l'avait fait sursauter, reculer et tomber.  
Du bord de la route. Vers le ravin en contre bas.  
Il était tombé et Sherlock n'avait eu le temps de rien, il eu juste le temps de sentir une main s'accrocher à sa veste avant de glisser. Juste le temps d'entendre son nom crié et le bruit du corps de John rouler dans les pierres et les débris.  
Sherlock eu un coup de colère si fort, un coup de peur si violent qu'il tira sur le tueur. Un coup de feu totalement irréfléchi. Cet homme avait tiré sur John, c'est tout ce qu'il méritait. Le corps de l'homme s'écroula d'un bruit mat sur le gravier. Sherlock était débarrassé. Il avait alors dévalé à son tour la pente, mais plus ou moins sur ses pieds.  
Son cœur battait fort, bien plus encore que lors de moment que eux seuls partageaient. C'était de la peur, à une dose effroyable. Parce que sur le coup, Sherlock ne savait pas dans quel état il allait retrouver son amant. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir comment la balle était partie, il ne s'y attendait tellement pas. Alors pour le moment, il avait juste une quantité importante d'hormones de stress et de peur dans le sang, ça coulait vite et fort, faisant taper son cœur à une vitesse folle en lui. Ca résonnait dans ses oreilles, cognait dans ses tempes. C'était pour son activité cérébrale comme un problème à 5 patchs. Dose mortelle de peur. Et cependant pendant les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallu pour descendre jusqu'à Watson, rien ne sortait de son esprit, rien du tout. Juste son nom appelé couvert par le bruit décalé du coup de feu.

*

C'est comme ça que Sherlock l'avait donc découvert. Éraflé de la tête aux pieds. Inconscient. En sang. Le bord de son pull arraché par la balle, qui heureusement, n'avait que frôlé son épaule. Même si cela donnait une trainé dans la peau. Une tache rouge sombre qui imbibait la laine épaisse du pull. Même son visage était amoché.  
Un champ de bataille sur le corps de l'ancien soldat.  
John regardait uniquement les gestes de son ami. C'était comme si tout était au ralenti, sauf peut-être les paroles de Sherlock ; qui toujours parlait à une cadence improbable. Et fatalement c'était trop pour lui.

« Sherlock… c'est pas que j'aime pas ta voix, mais là tu me donne envie de te frapper alors s'il te plait, ferme là. »

Les mots étaient sortis un peu embrouillés mais, au moins grâce à eux, il avait obtenu un silence temporaire. Mais un silence.  
Sherlock ne voyait pour le moment pas le rapport entre les blessures physique et le fait qu'il ne supporte pas l'entendre parler, mais il accédait volontiers à sa demande, parce que vu comme il l'avait formulé, ça allait mal tourner sinon.  
Il se contentait donc finalement de tamponner son épaule avec du coton imbibé de désinfectant. Dans le silence.

« Et le tueur ?, demanda John.  
- Mort.  
- Comment as-tu fait ton compte ? tu ne tue jamais personne, tu les torture certes, mais tu ne tue pas.  
- Je l'ai simplement neutralisé.  
- Tu as préféré me sauver moi, que garder le tueur., fit d'un seul coup John. Et avoir son explication.  
- Hum…  
- Il n'est plus là pour satisfaire ton intérêt morbide pour les serials killeur. Tu l'as tué en emportant avec lui son mystère. Et tu as préféré venir me chercher. »

John le regardait avec un air étonné, il venait juste de réaliser ça. Et venant de Sherlock c'était presque anormal. Rien ne passait avant ses énigmes et ses enquêtes. Rien. Il l'avait dit lui-même, il se considérait marié à son travail. Alors ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques heures avant, c'était un miracle, ou alors un cataclysme. Quelque chose du genre. C'était inquiétant, pour la santé mentale de Sherlock. En une seconde il avait vu à quel point il était attaché à lui, et c'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il aurait pu recevoir. Aucun mot, aucun autre geste n'aurait pu égaler celui-ci. Tuer quelqu'un qui l'avait blessé, et tuer aussi une explication, la réponse à une énigme.  
Alors c'est avec le sourire qu'il se pencha vers son détective personnel pour l'embrasser.

« John, John tu vas te faire mal.  
- Tu ne peux jamais me laisser faire sans rechigner à chaque fois ? »

C'était bien le seul argument qui pouvait marcher là de suite pour que John puisse enfin l'embrasser. Tout doucement, forcément, pour ne pas se faire encore plus mal et approfondir la plaie de sa lèvre. Sherlock avait esquissé un demi sourire, et se laissait enfin faire. Il glissa juste ses doigts à la base du crane de John, un peu entre les cheveux et la peau toute fine de la nuque. Pour l'emprisonner, le plier à sa volonté. Bien qu'en réalité il n'avait pas à le faire et c'était John qui l'avait forcé. C'était l'impression qu'il voulait garder, parce que son autre avait soulevé un détail qu'il aurait bien voulu occulter. C'était un acte irréfléchi, un petit problème sur sa route. Cependant, cette balle tirée dans la poitrine, c'était une vengeance. Un geste qui avait un sens bien plus profond que celui de faire un trou dans un cœur, le faire s'arrêter et couper les impulsions électriques qui le faisait battre.  
Il avait fait ça pour John. Sans même se rendre compte. C'avait été un réflexe.

« Ne pense pas que cela se reproduira., Nota Sherlock.  
- Je n'attends pas ça. Mais, si quelqu'un osait te tirer dessus tu me connais…  
- Tu n'hésiterais pas à le tuer de tes mains ! tu as déjà failli m'étrangler, je sais donc de quoi je parle.  
John rit doucement tout en caressant une pommette. Ce qui lui fit mal à la lèvre et saigner à nouveau. Il prit un peu de coton pour enrayer ça.  
- Voilà. Je n'espère pas que tu aies de nouveaux mauvais jours en tout cas ! tu as une bonne droite.  
- Merci !... Bon, je vais avoir de superbes nouvelles cicatrices de guerre. On va vraiment croire que tu me bats. Mrs Hudson va être hors d'elle., s'amusa John.  
- En effet… Crois-tu qu'elle te donnera de son remède aux plantes pour sa hanche ?  
John se mit à ricaner avec son colocataire.  
- Je n'espère pas ! Ca n'a pas l'air efficace. Tu devrais lui remplacer par de la marijuana !  
- Une tisane de marijuana… pourquoi pas !  
- Tu sais que tu c'est très efficace ?  
- Oui bien sur.  
- Forcément… je parle à Sherlock Holmes, monsieur je sais tout. Où avais-je la tête ? »

Sherlock le regarda avec des yeux noirs avant de le faire taire avec un baiser. Il avait remarqué l'efficacité de ce moyen là pour obtenir le silence. C'était bien mieux que lui demander de se taire, et bizarrement c'avait un effet moins énervant. Visiblement les gens n'aimaient pas qu'on leur dise de se taire, mais ça c'était à tester encore avant de pouvoir en conclure une généralité.

Le silence avait fait réfléchir John, qui arrêta d'embrasser Sherlock et alla même jusqu'à poser son doigt su la bouche pour le faire reculer.

« Attends attends… tu es bien calme et satisfait pour quelqu'un qui vient de voir son mystère lui passer sous le nez.  
- Non, je suis ..  
- Non ! J'y crois pas, tu avais déjà la solution ?, soupira John.  
- C'était presque trop évident, c'était écrit sur lui.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai espéré moi, je pensais que tu avais fait ça sans y penser. Mais en fait non, il était inutile maintenant.  
- John…  
- Non, laisse tomber okay ? J'aurais du y penser avant…  
- John. Je l'aurais fait quand même. »

Sherlock l'avait regardé dans les yeux en avouant cela à demi mots. Et ç'avait été le truc parfait qu'il fallait dire. La petite phrase qu'il fallait placer. Et John se retrouvait à sourire comme un bienheureux. Il savait très bien qu'il ne lui mentirait pas, c'était une habitude qu'il avait perdu avec lui.. Enfin la plupart du temps, et pour certains sujets. Eux par exemple, c'était le sujet ou le mensonge était proscrit, sauf quand c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Ce qui avait déjà été le cas. Mais bon.

« Tu tuerais pour moi ?, sourit John, voulant en entendre plus.  
- Je préfèrerais torturer. C'est plus romanesque.  
- Tu es un psychopathe.  
- Non sociopathe de haut niveau., précisa Sherlock.  
- Autiste Asperger.  
- Je ne suis pas Asperger !  
- Bien sur que si ! Je suis médecin je te rappelle, j'ai étudié les pathologies autistiques, tu les présente toutes. C'est impressionnant. Je te jure, j'aimerais bien t'étudier des fois.  
- Mais j'en serais honoré, je dois faire quoi pour ça ?  
- Torture quelqu'un pour moi et on en reparle !, minauda John.  
- Dis donc il y a déjà eu un mort pour tes yeux de chiens battus aujourd'hui, peut-être va t-on s'en tenir là ?  
- D'accord, ça me va alors. Allez donne moi le coton que je désinfecte.  
- Je vais chercher un kit de suture pour ton épaule., fit Sherlock en se levant.  
- NON ! tu ne vas pas me recoudre quand même ?!  
- Il te faut des points de sutures.  
- Je ne suis pas une de tes expériences Sherlock, tu ne me feras pas ça. Je mettrais ce qu'il faut mais tu ne vas pas t'amuser à me planter une aiguille dans le bras. Tu le fais déjà sur des animaux morts et d'autres bouts de cadavres, pas sur moi., se braquait John en se levant pour boiter jusqu'à la salle de bain.  
Sherlock le suivait encore tout en essayant de l'attraper par le bras pour tenter de l'aider à marcher.  
- Mais j'ai de quoi t'anesthésier !  
- Certainement pas. Avec ton peu d'expérience, tu vas me faire dormir pendant 24h avec ça. Et pour le coup c'est pas une cicatrice que j'aurais mais une blessure de guerre.  
- Mais pas du tout ! Vu ton poids et ta corpulence, ta taille je sais quelle dose d'anesthésique je dois t'injecter pour désensibiliser juste la bonne zone.  
- Non. Sherlock, non.  
- Un bisou magique alors ?  
John s'arrêta en plein milieu de la salle de bain, l'air perplexe amusé. D'où est-ce qu'il pouvait sortir ça ?  
- Tu te serais pas remit à regarder Dora l'exploratrice ?, supposa John.  
- Non, son espagnol est trop approximatif et les cartes pas à l'échelle.  
- Je me demande bien comment tu es tombé la dessus…  
- Bored.  
- Forcément. Bref, non pas de piqure, mais le bisou magique ça me va. »

Sherlock rapatria John dans ses bras, l'accrochant par les hanches. Et délicatement il baisa le haut de son épaule, évitant sa blessure. Et puis en plus, John était toujours torse nu depuis tout à l'heure, pour pouvoir le soigner. Alors il en profitait en caressant du bout des doigts sa peau.

« Mieux ?  
- Je suis guéri. Mais il va falloir soigner mon cœur maintenant.  
- Allez viens on va s'occuper de ça. »

_Fin._


End file.
